Many industries utilize tools in acidic or other caustic environments. For example, the computer manufacturing industry relies heavily on chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) processes for polishing wafers of ceramics, silicon, glass, quartz, and metals. Such polishing processes generally entail applying the wafer against a rotating pad made from a durable organic substance such as polyurethane. A chemical slurry is utilized that contains a chemical capable of breaking down the wafer substance and an amount of abrasive particles which act to physically erode the wafer surface. The slurry is continually added to the rotating CMP pad, and the dual chemical and mechanical forces exerted on the wafer cause it to be polished in a desired manner. Of particular importance to the quality of polishing achieved is the distribution of the abrasive particles throughout the pad. The top of the pad holds the particles by means of fibers or small pores, which provide a friction force sufficient to prevent the particles from being thrown off of the pad due to the centrifugal force exerted by the pad's spinning motion. Therefore, it is important to keep the top of the pad as flexible as possible, to keep the fibers as erect as possible, and to assure that there is an abundance of open pores available to receive newly applied abrasive particles.
One problem that arises with regard to maintaining the pad surface, however, is an accumulation of polishing debris coming from the work piece, the abrasive slurry, and the pad dresser. This accumulation causes a “glazing” or hardening of the top of the pad, mats the fibers down, and thus makes the pad surface less able to hold the abrasive particles of the slurry. These effects significantly decrease the pad's overall polishing performance. Further, with many pads, the pores used to hold the slurry, become clogged, and the overall asperity of the pad's polishing surface becomes depressed and matted. A CMP pad dresser can be used to revive the pad surface by “combing” or “cutting” it. This process is known as “dressing” or “conditioning” the CMP pad. Many types of devices and processes have been used for this purpose. One such device is a disk with a plurality of superhard crystalline particles such as diamond particles attached to a metal matrix surface.
One effective method of attaching superhard crystalline particles to the metal matrix is by bonding with a brazing alloy. The braze can hold the particles firmly in the CMP pad dresser due to the formation of carbide bonds at the braze-particle interface. Many braze alloys are not, however, acid proof. Typical chemical slurries are often acidic, and thus can break down the braze alloy. As a result, superhard crystalline particles may be dislodged and possibly scratch the work piece.
As a result, various tools, including CMP pad dressers, having improved caustic resistant characteristics that are suitable for working in caustic environments are being sought.